For the Team!
by Cool Burn
Summary: When Aigis catches Junpei in the act, she makes a judgment call. For the good of the team, she will assist him!


**A quick dabble that was completed in one go. Not my best work, but stellar nonetheless. In my opinion at least, haha. **

**Warning: smut**

* * *

**For the Team!**

The door to Junpei Iori's room practically flew open as Junpei rammed into it with the strength of Hermes during an Assault Dive. Finally…! He was finally the only one in the whole dorm! His belt was already unbuckled before the door closed with a loud bang. Junpei hastily undressed himself, stumbling before gawkily throwing himself on his bed, rolling into the wall of his room with a loud thud. He didn't care. It was finally time!

As the generic sixteen-year-old boy he was, Junpei spend a lot of his free time with his hands in his pants. That had been the case since he was living with his deadbeat dad, but now that he lived with all those beautiful girls in the dorm… Well, let's just say numerous socks had been wasted thinking about his fellow SEES teammates. "More like SEEDS teammates!" he once said after spending a whole hour locked in his room.

Yeah… no one laughed back then either.

Of course, living in a dorm came with its own challenges. For one, the window of opportunity was slim. And since Aigis had joined the team, free time had become even more precious, since she didn't go to school like the rest of them. But Junpei had kept a close eye on her schedule, and at this time of day, she should be out for groceries. He wasn't often alone in the dorms, and since the room didn't have any locks… There was little room for error. So he skipped school sometimes… Not a lot… but… you know… _sometimes_. Just enough for Kirijo-senpai not to notice.

"Oooh!" Kirijo-senpai… Now _that_ was a worthy contender for the title of fantasy of the day. Or maybe Yuka-tan? Or the timid Fuuka-san! Junpei grinned cheekily. The possibilities were endless! "Wait I know!" he cheered with a big grin plastered on his face. "_Ooh ooh!_ Looks like I'm stuck in detention again with Miss Toriumi! She _did_ promise to punish me if I didn't do my homework! I hope she won't be too rough with little old me."

With his erotic fantasy decided, Junpei quickly went to work to _uhm…_ get the fruits of his labor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the staircase that led from the girl's floor to that of the boys', creaked as a not-yet familiar pair of feet made their way down in an orderly fashion. Organized and calculated, Aigis carried a filled laundry basket down to the washing room. But first, she had to collect the filthy clothes in the boys' rooms.

Ever since arriving in Tatsumi Port Island only a few days ago, Kirijo-san had kept her busy in a tight schedule. Starting today, though, that schedule had changed. Using her processors, she had calculated a more efficient way of spending her day and right now, that meant collecting everyone's worn clothing for a good washing. This time of day was ideal, since all her dormmates had gone off to school.

For whatever reason, Aigis had opted to wear the maid outfit that the maids in the Kirijo Mansion wore during their work hours. It made her feel more… professional, and Ikutsuki-san had encouraged her to act on such desires as it would help develop her sense of self. "I guess since Iori-san's room is the messiest, I should start there."

* * *

"Miss Toriumu…~" Junpei uttered with a heavy groan, grinning brightly, his eyes closed as beads of sweat rolled down his temples. "I can't believe you're doing this with a student." In his mind, he envisioned his homeroom teacher as she was down on her knees, bobbing her head over his rock-hard piston. God, this was great! He loved jacking off. Could life get any better than this?

A loud bang made him jump. It was the sound of a door. _His _door, he realized with great terror!

"Iori-san," Agis spoke to him in her usual monotone voice, unfazed by the scene in front of her. Her eyes narrowed down on him. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Ai- Aigis!" he shrieked, quickly covering his ousted prick with his hands. Shit! What the hell was she doing here? "Wh- why are you home?!"

"I am here to do laundry," Aigis calmly stated. "If you're referring to me not being in the grocery store, I have calculated that it is more effective to do so in the afternoon. Therefore, I have switched around my duties." Aigis looked at Junpei curiously. Though she wondered why Junpei wasn't at school, that wasn't was caused her bewilderment. Just... what was Iori-san doing? She dug through her database in hopes of reaching an answer. "I see. Masturbation: the erotic stimulation especially of one's own genital organs commonly resulting in orgasm and achieved by manual or other bodily contact exclusive of sexual intercourse, by instrumental manipulation, occasionally by sexual fantasies, or by various combinations of these agencies."

By now, Junpei was dumbfounded. He hadn't even the mind to yank his pants up, opting to keep his still rock-hard prick slightly hidden behind his palms. Aigis wasn't reacting like she thought he would. Instead of panicking or calling him a pervert, she simply stated the obvious. Now she just stood there, contemplating on whatever.

For what felt like hours to Junpei, the duo stayed silent until Aigis suddenly spoke. "Luckily, my database states that this is quite common for boys your age, Iori-san. However… it says that it's quite hard for a man to concentrate on anything else until he reaches sexual release…" Now that was a problem. If Junpei's current condition was the cause of him abandoning his schoolwork, than it could turn out to be disastrous for his academic future. Not only that, but it could even distract him in battle, resulting in injuries for him or their teammates. This situation had to be remedied right away!

"Aigis?" Junpei uttered when Aigis began to make her way towards him. He fidgeted nervously, squirming back slightly as the combat android stopped right in front of him. What was she going to do now? "If you're not able to concentrate in school because of your yearnings, then who knows whether you're able to perform well in battle. To make sure you're absolutely focused in battle, I'll help you take care of your _situation_. That way, I can be the most useful to the team."

Junpei was dumbfounded. "The team?" What the hell was she talking about? And… did she just say that she would help him? If she wanted to help him with this, then that meant…! Was… was Aigis about to give him a handjob?! Was the same girl that had completely ignored him back in Yakushima really going to be his first sexual experience only a few days later? Could he really be that lucky? His suspicions seemed to be confirmed when she got down on her haunches in front of him, and ordered him to remove his hands from covering his manhood. He didn't really get her reasons, but if it meant having a beauty like Aigis giving him a handjob, then go team! Robot or not, in her maid attire, she looked as real as any other girl!

Aigis didn't opt to embrace Junpei with her fingers straight away. First, she analyzed the throbbing phallus. Around five inches long, she reckoned. About average for a man his age. The enthusiastic throbbing betrayed his heated state. "It looks very healthy, Iori-san." She did not wait for him to respond. Quickly getting to work, she raised her right arms and confidently wrapped her fingers around the rock-hard shaft. After reviewing the results in her databank, she knew what to do with the long piece of meat.

"Ai... gis!" Junpei gritted through his teeth. Her grip was so strong, yet so wonderful. It felt like she was born - or created rather - to hold his cock! The first hand other than his own to hold his prick, the pleasurable feeling almost numbed his brain, especially when she slowly began to stroke him. Upwards till she lightly scraped past his cockhead and then back down to the base; actions she repeated again and again. "Ugh! Aigis!" Junpei's head lolled back in ecstasy. "God, you're so good at this."

He studied her face as she eyed his cock while she slowly stroked him. She wore her usual placid expression, which both excited and disappointed him. Since this was presumably her first time doing something like this, Junpei would've liked to have seen some curiosity and trepidation on her face; then again, it was kind of hot to have such a badass, stoic girl gripping his dick without fear!

Aigis studied Junpei as well, though for entirely different reasons. Judging from his facial expression and his body's reaction, her efforts were proving to be successful. Though perhaps she could do even more to help him? From her databanks, she acquired the knowledge of effective stimuli to speed up the process. The act of fellatio, which was quickly recommended to her, was not one she could perform, as her artificial mouth would not give him the pleasures that her search described. What she could do, however, was give Iori-san some other triggers that would help her quest. Keeping her right hand around Junpei's throbbing cock, her left hand ruffled through the laundry basket that she had taken with her into the room. She smiled when she found what she wanted: a black lace thong of the finest quality. "Iori-san, I have deduced that wrapping this panty over the head of your penis will give you even greater pleasure. Therefore…" Aigis released Junpei's cock from her grasp and snatched the sides of the used panties, spreading them as far she could without tearing it before bringing it down over the mushroom-like tip of Junpei's manhood. "… I wrapped Kirijo-san's underwear over your penis for more stimulation."

"Kiri… Kirijo-senpai?" This panty was Kirijo-senpai's?! Kirijo-senpai's… Kirijo-senpai's underwear was enveloped around his cock! The black undergarment that had covered her snatch – had touched it! – was now bundled over his prick – unwashed! The thought didn't do much for his self-control and a steady amount of arousal eased out of his tip, accompanied by a heavy throb.

"Oh my, it seems like Kirijo-san's panty has made you even harder than before, Iori-san," Aigis observed whilst she resumed her pumping motions. "You're releasing even more pre-cum than before." In seconds, Mitsuru's panty had been mantled in arousal.

Junpei only partly agreed. The texture of the Kirijo heiress's expensive underwear felt incredible against his sensitive cock, but it was the thought of Mitusuru's tender flesh that really got Junpei all hot and bothered. He wondered whether she was clean-shaven down there or kept a small, well-groomed tuft of red hair to adorn her crown? Since Kirijo-senpai always struck him as one of those classic beauties, it was probably the second. Another wad of pre-cum was ousted from his piston at the thought of a barren-yet-sophisticated Mitsuru Kirijo.

Aigis noted that Junpei showed many of the signs of a male on the verge of climax; the many grunts and moans, the uncontrolled spasms of his muscles, and the relentless throbbing of his cock. He was almost done. All that was needed for him to ejaculate was one more trigger, and Aigis had just the thing that would spurt the boy passed his limits.

"If a woman's underwear has such a positive effect on you, then…" Aigis released Junpei's thigh and with her free hand rumbled through the laundry basket until she found was she was looking for. "… perhaps this one will help you as well." With her excellent aim she threw the pink panty she had fished out directly over Junpei's face. "This one is Takeba-san's."

All it took was a whiff. The smell of Yuka-tan's underwear…! No, it was the smell of Yuka-tan's _worn_ underwear! Only a few hours ago, this cloth had been pressed against Yuka-tan's…! The thought of sniffing the scent of Yukari Takeba's pussy was the final straw. Aigis perfect ministrations of his cock, Kirijo-senpai's underwear doused in his pre-cum as the soft fabric was bundled over the sensitive head of his penis and now his brain registering the fragrance of Yuka-tan's cunt. How was he supposed to hold out any longer?! "Ai... Aigis! I'm about to…!" Junpei gritted his teeth, groaning from the bottom of his throat as his hips shot up, his butt clenching before his cock sprayed the first of what would be many seeds to submerge Mitsuru's panty in white.

Aigis watched the teenage boy's reaction with her usual cool expression, showing no elation over fulfilling her goal to alleviate her teammate's urges. His back arched and she felt Junpei's phallus throb uncontrollably in between her wrapped fingers, ousting more and more of his seeds with each thumb. To help the teen's release, she lightly squeezed his rock-hard muscle for further stimulation; he approved of her impulsiveness with a harsh grunt whist he pumped himself in her closed fist.

Unfortunately, a mortal could only experience heaven for short moments in time. The amazing elation Junpei felt slowly dimmed, until all he was left with was small waves of pleasure as Aigis continued to squeeze around him, but all it did was remind him of the bliss he'd felt only seconds earlier. "Wow…" he uttered in awe. This had been just… wow.

Aigis, it seemed, was much less affected. In fact, she didn't seem affected at all. She released her hold on Junpei's staff, gathered the panties she'd used to stimulate him and threw them back in the basket. "It seems you've released an ample amount, Iori-san. This will lessen your stress levels considerably."

Junpei wholeheartedly agreed, releasing a light chuckle at the formal speech Aigis used so shortly after jacking him to orgasm. "I'll be sure to find you next time my stress level is high," he said only half-jokingly with a toothy grin that he would wear for the rest of the day.

Aigis smiled and bowed respectfully before placing her hand on her chest. "Understood."

* * *

And then the screen went static.

When Fuuka asked him to check the cameras in the dorm, the last thing Makoto Yuki would've expected was... this. He ruffled his messy blue hair with his right hand, exhaling a drawn-out sigh in the process. "I was not ready for this…"


End file.
